darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
242
Dr. Woodard is puzzled by the samples of Maggie's blood. Synopsis Teaser : My name is Victoria Winters. The sun that rose blood-red at dawn hangs brightly over the countryside. But even its fierce glare is not able to reveal the hidden secrets that mystify the finest minds. And even the darkness of the night past did not hide the fear these mysteries inspire. Unconquered by darkness and by light, indifferent to the assaults of the rational mind, terror and mystery continue their terrible union, creating an ever-deepening mystery, an ever-darkening terror. Burke arrives at the Collinsport hospital to speak with Dr. Woodard who is in his office studying the results of Maggie's blood tests. Burke has just come from the Evans cottage and Sam is about to go off the deep end. Woodard has done everything he can for Sam, and Burke points out the only thing that will help Sam is finding Maggie. Woodard says he has a feeling he's getting closer to finding out exactly what caused Maggie's condition in the first place. Act I It's much too soon to make a diagnosis, although Woodard is hopeful. He has called in a specialist, Dr. Hoffman, to have a look at Maggie's blood samples. At this point, the tests indicate something baffling going on in the blood cells. He has found something beyond the rational which he doesn't want to admit. Burke hopes Dr. Hoffman will be able to offer up some explanations. Woodard advises Burke to stop by later and he might be able to give a partial answer, which should be a help to Sam. If Hoffman's conclusions match Woodard's, then they are looking at something which is both terrifying and impossible. Act II At Collinwood, Elizabeth and Roger are arguing in the study over Peterson having informed the latter over a problem with the accounts. Elizabeth refuses to talk about money matters with Roger, but he refuses to let the subject drop. It seems that large sums of money have been withdrawn for no apparent reason, and Peterson cannot audit the books properly. Roger reiterates knowing that his sister is in some kind of trouble, despite her protests. He correctly deduces that the money is being paid to Jason McGuire, and he stresses how much he wishes he had come to Elizabeth in the first place during the manslaughter case 10 years ago. He senses she is as much trapped in a "private nightmare" as he was. Elizabeth is keeping a secret, and that secret has something to do with the locked door in the basement. She denies this vehemently, begging her brother to leave her alone. Act III In the drawing room, Elizabeth discusses a business matter with Jason, who has not been in the office despite his new public relations position. She stresses that she cannot give McGuire any more money, else their arrangement will be exposed. Jason accepts this rather easily, and Elizabeth is immediately suspicious. It is clear that Jason is planning something. Act IV Elizabeth returns to the study to speak with Roger and to tell him that the accounts have been straightened out. She apologizes for her earlier outburst of anger, thanking him for his concern. However, she still cannot tell him the truth. She asks Roger to stand by her and he promises he will. Meanwhile, across town at the Collinsport Hospital, someone has broken into Dr. Woodard's office and completely trashed it. The slides and the sample of Maggie's blood are missing. It concludes that Maggie never left the hospital of her own volition, she was taken. Memorable quotes : Dr. Woodard: There is no such thing as a mystery in science. ---- : Elizabeth (to Jason): You're not reasonable, you're not agreeable, and I'm not your darling. ---- : Dr. Woodard: I think it's about time that we describe this case in the terms it deserves. Terrifying. Impossible. Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard * Mitchell Ryan as Burke Devlin * Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins * Dennis Patrick as Jason McGuire * Robert Gerringer as Dave Woodard Background information and notes Production Story * This episode features the first mention of Dr. Hoffman, although at this point the character is male and is referred to as a "he" throughout. * Jason mentions a picnic he and Elizabeth shared beneath a peach tree a long time ago, implying that the pair were once close. But Elizabeth denies they were ever on a picnic together. * SEDATIVE: Dr. Woodard has been giving Sam sedatives since Maggie's disappearance. * TIMELINE: Day 75 takes place. Bloopers and continuity errors * Mitchell Ryan refers to the microscope on Dr. Woodard's desk as a "microphone". * Dr. Woodard later refers to Maggie's abduction from the hospital, but he says "office" instead of "hospital," evidently thinking of the break-in in his office. External links Dark Shadows - Episode 242 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 242 - A Mystery in Science0242